One alike
by A1eXtheWr1Ter
Summary: Story 3 of my series. A boy takes in a small Riolu after finding out that her absuive owner is his bully. He feels that they are just the same and he takes her in. Their bond becomes very strong but it's not just a mutual friendship. CONTAINS LEMON (Copyright I don't own nintendo or Pokemon)
1. Chapter 1

One alike.

Story 3

"Fucking dickheads" I muttered to myself as I walked out of school.

There was a group of kids that constantly picked on people, me including. The teachers couldn't really do anything about it and most didn't care.

"Someone needs to break their fucking jaws" my friend nick told me.

"Yeah, along with every other bone in their bodies" I added, my friend was also one of the victims like me.

"Bye man, see you monday" I told him as walked passed his house.

We went our separate ways towards our houses. His house was closer to school than mine was so it usually took me longer to get home, It started to rain so I ran home.

"Hey mom" I told my mother as I walked into my house.

"Hey Madison, dinners on the table" she told me, I gave her a hug, put down my bags, and went to the dinner table.

"Steak? Yes!" I said to myself as I started to eat.

"Hungry I see" mom said while laughing.

"So how was school?" she asked me.

"Ugh same dickheads who have nothing good in their life so they pick on people" I told her flatly as I continued to tear apart the food in front of me.

"You should beat one of them up, teach em to never pick on people" my mom said with a mischievous grin.

My mom was a very funny lady, she was sweet and very strict but sometimes mischievous. I had never known my father, there were no pictures of him In the house anywhere. My mom told me he left before I was born.

I picked up my plate, put it in the sink and went upstairs to my room.

"Fuck this I'm not doing this tonight, It's Friday I can do it later" I told myself as I thought about my homework, i hopped on my bed and put on some music and watched tv.

I liked listening to meaningful songs, even tho they were sad they meant a lot. Thinking about sad songs was starting to make me a little depressed and lonely. I've never dated anyone before so I was starting to feel a little lonely. I reached the age where I was starting to take interest in girls, my mom had already given me "The Talk" not long ago, that was the most awkward thing ever.

I took of my headphones and looked out the window to see it was still raining. I looked into my backyard and I saw a little blue figure in the woods behind my house.

"I wonder what that was, better go check it out" i thought to myself as my curious nature kicked in, I unlatched the window locks and opened it up.

I crawled out, I had a rope that I use to climb down and up back to my room. I climbed down and crawled over to the fence gate, I didn't want my mother to see or she would kill me. I crawled to the fence gate, opened it just enough for me to crawl out. I left it open and walked to where I saw the blue figure.

"Hello? Is anybody here!" I yelled into the woods.

I stood there and listened for a response, I didn't hear a response but I did hear crying. I walked over to where I heard it coming from, I walked into a forest clearing and in the middle was the blue figure. I took a closer look to see it was a little riolu.

"Are you alright?" I asked it cautiously.

"I'm fine" it said with a snivel.

"You can talk?!" I said astonished and a little scared.

"Yes, I won't hurt you" it told me, noticing my fright.

"What's your name? Why are you out here crying?" I asked it.

"My names Sheila, I'm crying because my master abandoned me" she told me as she looked at the ground sadly.

"Oh...Why?" I asked her sadly.

It felt like I had seen this pokemon somewhere before but I just couldn't remember.

"He said I was too soft and that I had to be mean. I told him thats not right to be that way and he hit me and left me here" she told me as she continued to cry.

I had realized who this little pokemon was, the head of the bullies at my school owned her. Not a surprise he would stoop to a low such as this.

I picked her up in my arms and covered her from the rain.

"You can come with me and you'll never have to worry about him ever again" I told her reassuringly.

She was a victim of his bullying and I felt bad for her, she was just like me. She looked at me for a while and smiled, she hugged me lightly and rested in my arms. I walked back to my house and opened the fence door. I walked over to the backdoor and looked in, my mom was still up watching tv.

"Shit, Sheila do you think you can climb up a rope?" I asked her as I walked over to the rope hanging on the side of my house.

"Yeah" she answered me as I put her down so she could.

She started to climb it until she was at the top, I climbed up after her and pulled the rope up so my mom wouldn't find it. We crawled into my room and I closed the window behind us.

"Okay, you can stay up here for a while. I'm going downstairs for a minute" I told her as I locked the window back.

I walked down the stairs and into the living room to see my mother.

"Hey honey, still up?" my mom asked me as she noticed me.

"Yeah,mom, what do you think about owning a pokemon?" I asked her nervously.

"I think it's alot of responsibility, why do you ask?" she told me.

"Well can i get one?" I asked her, she sat there for a moment to think.

"It depends on which kind of pokemon you want" she told me.

"What about a female riolu?" I asked her cautiously.

"They're good pokemon that aren't that big, Im okay with it" she told me, a twinge of suspicion in her voice.

"Well than, Ive got to show you someone" I told her as I thought about my plot.

She sat there confused as I went upstairs to fetch sheila. I picked Sheila up and brought her back downstairs.

"Don't talk until I tell you to, okay?" I whispered to her as I walked down the stairs, she nodded lightly and made herself comfortable in my arms.

"I found her in the woods in the backyard. She was crying and I couldn't leave her out there" I told my mom as I walked into the living room.

"Is she wild?" she asked me quickly and shocked that I had this pokemon.

"No, you know that bully from my school? This is his pokemon, he abandoned her in the woods. Why don't you explain Sheila?" I told her.

"Yes, my old master beat me and left me in the woods because he said I was to *soft* and *kind*" sheila told her as she sobbed lightly into my shirt.

"She can talk?!" my mom yelled in surprise.

Sheila nodded slowly and averted eye contact.

"Well, this is a big responsibility, if you're going to take care of her you'll have to make sure she's okay with it" my mom told me as she let out a sigh.

Sheila looked up at me and nodded.

"She wants to stay" I informed my mother.

"Well then why don't you let me meet her?" my mom asked me curiously.

I put Sheila down so she could walk over to my mom.

"So how old are you" my mom asked her as she inspected her.

"I'm not very old, just a year" sheila told her bashfully.

"A year?! How cruel to leave you out there all alone and so young" my mom told her in surprise.

My mom took a closer look at sheila, she had cuts and bruises all over her.

"Madison, why don't you give her a bath and some bandages?" my mom told me.  
>I picked up sheila and brought her upstairs to my bathroom.<p>

"Have you ever bathed before?" I asked her as I walked up the stairs.

"No, my other master would just spray me with a hose" she told me as I entered my room.

"That asshole, can he ever be nice for once in his life?!" I said to myself as I got to the bathroom.

I put Sheila in the tub and turned on the water. She seemed a little afraid of it but she didn't do anything, when the warm water touched her she changed expressions from scared to pleased.

"Feels good doesn't it. Don't worry, I'll never do anything to you that will hurt you?" I told her jokingly as she smiled and sat down in the water, she started to cry again for some reason.

"What's wrong?" I asked her frantically.

"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me" she said with a snivel.

"What, did anybody besides your master do anything nice for you?" I asked her curiously.

"No, his father drank this stuff and he would become really mad and hit anyone. His mom would always take this sharp thing and push it in her arm and push down on a thing on top of it. After that she would sit still for hours" she told me as she stared at her reflection it the water.

So his dad was an alcoholic and his mom is a druggie, must be hard for him. For once I took in the aspect that maybe he's in pain and he's trying to get rid of the pain, not in the most beneficial way though.

The water got higher in the tub and I turned it off.

"I'm going to put this stuff on you and rub it all over you. It will make you clean, okay?" I explained.

She nodded and let me get to rubbing shampoo on her.

"Okay now I'm going to wash it off, close your eyes and mouth" i told her as I continue to bathe her.

After I finished I got the removable shower head and sprayed the water on her to clean her off. I finished and drained the water out of the tub. I dried her off and brought her to my room.

"So do you know how to work a tv?" I asked her, she nodded and I picked up a controller and turned it on.

"Good, you can watch tv for a while. I'm going take a bath" I told her as I put her down on my bed.

I patted her on the head lightly and went back to the bathroom. I got in and poured in water for me.

"Ah warm water is the best" I said to myself as I felt all the problems about achool fade away.

I laid down and relaxed and thought about what was in store for me and Sheila. After I bathed myself I dried myself off and returned to my room.

"What are you watching" I asked her curiously.

"Some show about fighting" she told me as she looked on.

I sat on my bed and watched her, she was pulled in completely by the show. It was actually kind of cute.

"Seems like you're enjoying it" I told her jokingly.

She ignored me and kept watching. Being a fighting type watching a show about fighting was fitting for her.

"Aren't you a little tired" I asked her as I yawned.

"Yeah, where can I sleep?"she yawned like me.

"Well you can sleep with me or I can make you a bed on the floor or something" I told her as I got underneath the covers of the bed.

"I can sleep with you?" she asked me in astonishment.

She seemed a little timid and shy about it but I didn't care.

"What's wrong? Would you rather me make you a bed?" I asked her curiously.

"No, it's okay. I'll sleep with you" she told me as she blushed a bit.

She crawled into bed beside me and laid down, she ever so slowly got next to me.

"Goodnight" I told her as I slowly closed my eyes.

"Um Madison? Can I ask you a question" she asked me before I could fall asleep.

"Sure" I replied.

"Why do you hate my old master?" she asked me curiously.

"Well he's really mean to others and he manipulates others to do bad things for him" I told her, a twinge of anger was noticeable.

"Thanks for taking me in, I hope I'm not a burden here" she said to me.

"You're no burden here Sheila, you'll never be a burden and you never were one" I said to her as I hugged her close.

She didn't say anything after that. I drifted off into a deep sleep not long after our conversation.

(the next morning)

I woke up the next morning and checked on Sheila. She was curled up under my arm, fast asleep. I looked out the window to check the weather, it was still raining like it was last night. I grabbed the tv remote and turned on the tv. A show about some lovey dovey shit was on.

"Good morning" Sheila told me as she woke up.

"Yeah, are you hungry?" I asked her as my stomach growled lightly.

She nodded at me and started to look at the tv.

I went downstairs to see my mom cooking breakfast.

"Hey honey, how's Sheila" she asked me as she cooked.

"She's good" I told her as Sheila came downstairs to eat with us.

"Do you know how to use a fork and knife?" I asked Sheila curiously.

"Yeah" she told me as she held them and started to eat.

She picked it up like it was a normal everyday thing, even though she was a pokemon. We had pancakes for breakfast and she was loving them.

"It seems you like them alot" I said as I laughed.

She smiled and continued eating. We finished eating and sat on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her curiously.

"Okay" she told me.

"I'm going upstairs to finish some work. If you want to come just walk in" I told her as I walked upstairs, I sat down at my desk and pulled out my homework.

"Ugh might as well finish this shit now, not like I've got anything else to do" I said to myself.

"Madison?" Sheila asked me as she peeked into the room.

"Yeah? You can come in, close the door behind you." I told her as she walked into the room and did as I told.

She threw herself in my arms and hugged me.

"Thank you so much" she said as she started to cry, I picked her up and hugged her back.

Being that she probably didn't get much hospitality back at her old home, even the tiniest bit of kindness meant a lot to her.

"It's alright, you can stay here with me for as long as you want" I told her as I comforted her.

"I want to stay with you forever" she told me as she tried to stop crying.

I smiled and hugged her harder. She sat on my lap as I did my homework.

"This stuff is really confusing" she told me as she sat in my lap.

"Haha yeah it Is but I have to do it" I told her as I continued to write, she curled up against my chest and watched as I did my homework.

I finish my homework a while later, Sheila never leaving my lap for a while.

"Okay, I'm done" I told her as I sighed in relief.

She got off my lap so I could get up. It was starting to get late and it was still raining.

"I guess we should go take baths now" I told her as I looked out the window.

We walked to the bathroom and I turned on the water in the bathtub.

"Hey could you um, can you take it with me?" Sheila asked me shyly as I made sure the water wasn't too hot.

"I don't know, If you want me too I can" I told her as I wondered why she would want that.

She nodded and turned around as i undressed.

"Don't look" I told her sternly.

She giggled and kept looking the other way. I got in the tub and turned off the water, I didn't want to put it too high considering her height. I grabbed the shampoo bottle and poured some on her. After I finished rubbing her down i got the shower head and washed her off.

"Okay you're done" I told her as I finished bathing her.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked me curiously.

"Yeah, you can ask me anything" I told her as I waited curiously for her question.

"Do you like me" she asked me curiously.

"Of course I like you" I told her with a laugh and gave her a hug.

I picked her up and dried her off. She walked into the bedroom and closed the bathroom door. I laid back and soaked in the water for a while.

"Hey madison, can I show you something" Sheila asked me a while later.

"Yeah" I told her as I got up and watched in curiosity.

She walked in with her hands behind her back, she walked over to me and showed me what she was hiding. It was a little drawing of a heart, and a really good drawing.

"You drew this?" I asked her,It was very cool and unique drawing, something that took a lot of skill and I didn't have any of that.

"It's for you" she told me as she showed it off proudly.

She smiled as she showed it to me, a glimmer of pride was in her face. Her face was too cute for me too handle, even after all her hardships, she still had a side of her that was kindhearted. I gave her a hug and did something special for her, I gave her a kiss on the head. She looked up at me in astonishment and backed away. All of a sudden a white light engulfed her and blinded me for a minute. After the light faded away she was no longer a Riolu, now she was a fully grown lucario.

"Holy crap, Sheila is that you?" I asked her as I tried to recover from being blinded.

"Yeah, it seems I evolved" she told me as she inspected her new body.

She was now alot taller and sleeker. She looked over her body in amazement. She had grown a spike on her chest and a couple more of those aura sensors on the back of her head, also growing a couple feet in hieght.

"Leave the room for a sec, I'm getting out" I told her quickly.

She blushed and walked out the room. I quickly dried myself off and put on some clothes and walked out into the bedroom to see her sitting on the bed, waiting for me.

"Let's go show mom" I told her as we walked downstairs and into the living room.

"Mom! Sheila evolved!" I told my mother as I almost fell down the stairs.

"Wow, I've heard that Riolu evolve into Lucario when they form a deep bond with their owner. You've got bigger Sheila, and sleeker" my mom told us as she inspected Sheila and then nudged me with a wink.

It's surprising that she'd only known me for 2 days it seems and she had already trusted me that much. I guess all this meant a lot to her.

"Well you have to be careful about these spikes" my mom told her as she inspected the ones on her arms and chest.

Sheila nodded to her and we went back upstairs.

"Wow I'm fully grown now!" Sheila said as she jumped around a little.

3 Years later

I was 15 when I first met Sheila, now I'm 18 and she's still with me.

"Bye mom! I'll come visit every once and a while" I yelled to my mom from my inside my car as we drove off.

She was crying and waving as I drove down the street. I was moving out, I got an apartment a couple miles away.

"She looks really sad" Sheila said as she laid back in the passenger seat.

Sheila was gonna live with me from now on, there was no way she would stay back home without me there. Ever since she evolved she always followed me around, never leaving my side at times.

We got to my apartment and parked the car in front. Sheila got out and sniffed the air, being a new place for her.

"Smells very city like" she told me as we walked into the apartment and closed the door behind us.

We had already came over earlier and put all our stuff up and organized the house so there wasn't anything we needed to do.

"Nick will be here in a little while so behave" I told her, ever since she evolved she has been a little rough and her new strength has gotten the best of her a couple times. She didn't understand her new found power that much, she could easily destroy my apartment.

"Nick also has a pokemon. He has an absol named Snow, so be polite to her" I added.

She sighed and threw herself down on the couch. Another person was also coming but I wanted it to be a surprise. It was her old master, that bully. He had grown up and went to rehab and realized his bad ways and changed himself. He had a pokemon too, it was an Arcanine named Rex.

He means well, he still apologizes to me about how he acted. Nick also knew he was coming and forgave him.

*Ding!* the doorbell went off.

I walked over to the door and opened it up to see nick and his absol behind him.

"Hey! Good to see you guys" I told nick as I gave him a hug.

"It's nice to see you too Madison! Where's Sheila?" nick asked me.

"Couch, How's snow?" I asked him.

"I'm right here ya know" his absol said aloud.

"Hey snow" I said to her as I gave her a scratch behind her ear, making her purr.

"Why don't you ever pet me like that" she said to nick sternly.

Nick had bought this extremely expensive watch thing that allowed you to talk to pokemon with a couple feet radius of you.

(Sheila)  
>Snow walked over to the couch where I was.<p>

"Hey girl it's been a while!" snow said as she jumped up on the couch next to me.

"Yeah I know, how you been?" I asked her.

"Good, what about you" snow told me.

"Fine, happy that it's just me and Madison now" I told snow.

"You've got him all to yourself now huh" she said as she winked at me.

I had a crush on him ever since the night I evolved. Snow had realized a long time ago, Snow was about the only pokemon I interacted with.

Another door bell went off.

(Madison)

"He's here" I whispered to nick, I walked over to the door to see Jake (the bully)

"Hey man how have you been?" I asked him.

"Fine, Business has been a pain in my ass though" he told me as he gave me a handshake.

He inherited a business from his grandfather because his father wasn't responsible enough for it. I could tell that Sheila had realized who this was.

"What is he doing here" she asked abruptly.

"Shiela, he came over because he wanted to see you. He's not the old Jake you know anymore" I told her sternly.

Being an aura pokemon, she could probably tell by my aura that I was being honest.

"Hi,Sheila" Jake told her nervously.

"I'm back here too ya know" Rex announced.

The two walked in, Rex walked up to Sheila and snow while jake talked to nick.

"Nice apartment you got here" Jake said as he looked around.

(Sheila)

Jake and nick went sit on a couch and talked as Rex went sit next to snow and me.

"Hi, My names Rex" he said nervously.

"Hello" snow said shyly.

"Hey" I said flatly.

"I'm guessing you're Snow and Sheila?" he asked us.

"Yep" snow said quickly.

"Jake told me about y'all on the way here" he told us.

I could tell snow was acting kind of nervous around him. She was probably thinking about their compatibility together. I wasn't and I was happy that I wasn't, I wasn't interested in him.

Nick had left the room and went to the bathroom and Rex and snow went to explore the apartment. Madison was in his room for some reason, leaving me with Jake.

"Sheila" Jake said nervously.

"Yeah" I said flatly.

"I'm sorry. For everything that I did. It's understandable to still hate me. I'm happy that you are happy with Madison. It's been keeping me uneasy for a while knowing that I did all those things to you" he told me as he looked down sadly.

I could tell he was being sincere.

"Honestly I never truly hated you. I despised you to a certain degree. It took me a while to get over you" I told him.

"I'm sorry Sheila. I was a bad person back then. Shortly after I did that to you, I heard that Madison took you in and you were alright. I got Rex and promised him and myself that I would treat him like I should have treated you" he told me.

Tears were streaming down his face now. Part of me wanted to go back with him but a larger part of myself told me Madison was who I should stay with. I walked over to him and put my paw on his shoulder.

"Its okay. I understood that you were in pain too. You're parents constant neglect of you had made you hate everyone. It hurt me to see you that way. Im happy that you aren't that same person from years ago" I told him solemnly.

He looked up at me and smiled and wiped up his tears. He tried to give me a hug but I pointed at the spike on my chest.

"Ah sorry" he said.

I sat back down on my couch as Nick, Madison, Snow, and Rex walked in.

Madison was holding a box of something in his arms.

"You guys sit down and I'll show you what it is" He told us.

Everyone returned to their seats and anxiously waited for him to show us what he had. He pulled out three watches and two scarfs and a bandana.

"The watches are for us" he told nick and Jake.

"The scarfs are for you guys" he told us.

He had a gray one for me, black for snow, and red for rex.

"Thanks madison" we told him.

He gave Jake and Nick their watches and the apparel for their pokemon.

Jake put the bandana on Rex, It had a fire emblem on it. Nick put the scarf on snow, the scarf was solid black with a white tip. Mine was gray with a touch of brown on the tip. I liked it, it suited me. The guys put on their watches and looked at them. There was a pic inside of it of all three of them. Madison said he worked at a big business and so did Nick. They must of been working at the same one that Jake was the owner of. That's my guess at how he got the kind of money to get all these things.

We all went outside of his apartment to the small backyard.

(Madison)  
>"Germany is kicking everyone's ass" nick said as the three watched the FIFA world cup on a tv that was out here.<p>

They weren't drinking any alcohol or anything because Nick and I didn't really want to and Jake, his dad being an alcoholic despised the stuff, even though a lot of people drank at our age even though its illegal.

(Sheila)

"So what do you like to do?" Rex asked snow.

"Not much besides sleep" snow told him nervously.

"Don't we all" he said jokingly.

"Flirts" I said to myself quietly.

Snow must of heard me because she turned around to me and gave me a glare. I just laughed it off and sat down on one of the chairs. I couldn't help but envy snow. She was hitting it up with a guy and I'm just here by myself. Maybe I'll try something to Madison.

Sigh*

I laid back in the chair and looked up at the starry night sky.

An hour later everyone left. Snow and Rex were being a little close when they left.

"Ugh being alone sucks" I said to myself.

I thought for a while. I had really liked Madison but I didn't know if he would be okay with it. He had been the first person to ever be kind to me so my love for him was only natural. Ever since I've evolved I've noticed my breast have gotten big and my butt pushed out a bit. Every year around a certain time I would be extremely horny for like a month or so, it sucked so much.

(Madison)  
>hhey are you okay Sheila? You didn't seem really talkative when everyone was here" I asked her.<p>

"Yeah, just feeling a little lonely" she told me.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Well if you haven't noticed snow and Rex have been getting attached to each other" she told me.

I had noticed, the two were being awfully close to each other.

"So you are lonely because you don't have someone like that?" I asked her.

"I do but I don't want to say anything about him" she told me shyly.

I forgot about that and cleaned up everything.

"Donton't you think you should take a shower" I told Sheila.

Ever since she evolved she's been taking showers more than baths. She sighed, got up and went to the bathroom. She also didn't ask to bathe with me after her evolution. I felt she's been becoming more distant of me. I finished up cleaning and went to my bedroom to lay on the bed.

"Ugh, I'm happy I get my own house now but it's a little lonely too" I said to myself.

I've noticed that ever since Sheila evolved I've been eyeing her womanly parts. I tried to keep myself from looking but she had a good body.

"Damnit Madison you shouldn't be thinking like that" I said to myself.

I laid back and thought some more, after a while I was getting sleepy and I fell asleep.

(Sheila)

"Ugh. This is so depressing, I wish we could be together" I said to myself as I got out the shower.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and posed a bit.

"Damn I look good" I said jokingly.

My breasts were about an average size and my butt was a little big. But that really didn't bother me.

"So depressed and lonely" I said aloud as I finished drying off and left the bathroom.

"He's out? Haha he's out" I said to myself as I notice Madison.

He was asleep on the bed in a weird position. I wanted to wake him up until I noticed something, he had a bulge in his pants.

"Oh my gosh, Is he?" I asked myself as I blushed a bit.

Part of me wanted to inspect it, I had never seen his junk except for a couple "accidental" glimpses. I knew that it was well enough around 8 inches. I bunch of dirty thoughts went through my head and was starting to cloud my judgement.

Before I could do anything, he woke up.

"Oh hey Sheila" he told me groggily.

"Hey, You were passed out and I was checking to see if you were okay" I told him nervously, now covering myself up with the my towel.

He got up, stretched and walked to the bathroom.

"Hey Sheila, why have you become so distant from me?" He asked me, a twinge of sadness was in his voice.

"I have?" I told him, starting to feel bad.

I knew that I had been a little distant but only because I was starting to get feelings for him, being in close proximity made my feelings even stronger. It urged me to confess and to I decided now was the time to tell him.

"Madison can I tell you something?" I asked him nervously.

He nodded and sat back down on the bed beside me.

"Ever since that night you gave me that kiss and I evolved I've been having special feelings for you. Moral of the story: I love you" I told him nervously as I blushed and looked away.

"Really? You love me?" he asked astounded by what I just said.

I nodded and expected him to reject me. Instead he gave me a kiss, not like the one before. This one was on the lips, and I happily returned it.

"I've loved you too" he told me as we kept kissing.

After a while of kissing, we laid down and cuddled together for a while until we both fell asleep.

~the next morning.

"Good morning sweetie" I told him as I slowly shook him awake.

"Good morning" he told me as he got up and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Why aren't you at work" I asked him curiously.

"Turns out todays saturday. Didn't notice it was Friday last night" he told me as we got up.

I got up and walked to the living room and sat on a stool by the counter.

"I'm cooking your favorite breakfast" he told me as he smiled.

I knew exactly what he was talking about, pancakes.

"Are you doing this just because you want some action?" I asked him jokingly.

He glared at me and got back to cooking. I noticed that just that thought aroused me a bit, I forgot about that for now and got back to watching him.

"It's done" he said as he handed me a plate.

He had one for himself and one for me, he sat on the stool next to me.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" I asked him.

"I don't know" he told me.

I had some ideas of what we should do but it probably wouldn't be a good idea to bring it up right now.

We finished our food and went sit on the couch and watch tv. I laid down on his chest and he put his arm around me.

"So now what" I asked him seductively as I rubbed his chest.

"Sheila, do you think It would be okay for us to do that" he asked me.

"I think so" I told him as I looked down at his pants enticingly.

"So that means you want to do it?" he asked me nervously.

"Well no shit Sherlock" I told him jokingly.

"I wonder if we do it, you can get pregnant" he asked me.

"If you can, I hope it's a girl" I told him.

(Lemon warning)

He smiled and gave me a kiss, a long kiss that was leading onto something else.

"Why don't we see if it's possible" I told him seductively.

We kept kissing, he grabbed my butt cheeks and I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"I love you, I don't want to mate with anyone besides you" I told him as I hugged him.

He slowly took of his pants and his shirt as I cuddle him even more. He kissed me and slowly caressed me from my sides down to my legs. I felt his hands explore between my legs until he reached my lower lips, making me moan.

"You like that" he asked me as he grabbed my left breast.

"Not so rough" I told him between pants.

He suckled on the breast, making me moan in delight. I had lived this scenario in my mind so many times in my life, finally I was getting the real deal.

I slowly inched myself down his torso until my head was right in front of his waist and his boxers greeted me. I slowly pulled them off of him to show his prematurely hardened cock, it wasnt full erect yet but I'd put the effort in to do so.

"I bet you'll like this" I said to him as I gave it a curious lick and he froze up.

I continued and he arched back and moaned in pleasure, he was probably seeing stars right now. I slowly started to take it all into my maw, it was a tight fit but I could manage. After a while, he came in my mouth, I swallowed it all even though he did surprise me.

"Give me a warning next time" I told him as I got up.

"Sorry, you were just so good at it that I was unable to speak" he explained weakly.

"You better not cum early this time" I said as I positioned myself over him.

(Joseph)

"I won't, you want me to cum inside?" I asked her.

"Well yeah, if I have a chance at getting pregnant than cum inside all you want until I do" she told me.

"You want me to get you pregnant?" I asked her.

"Yes, if it's possible. We'll never know if we don't try" she told me.

"Ok then, it's your first time so you know it will hurt right?" I asked her.

"Yes, just be gentle first" she told me with a smile.

I positioned myself to where I was behind her as she was on all fours with her backside to me, we were gonna do it doggystyle. She looked back at me and gave me a wink as if signaling me to start. I ever so slowly pushed the tip of my reproductive organ into her crevice, I didn't want to rush it and hurt her. She let out a gasp as it slowly entered her and I could feel resistance on the other end.

"Ok here we go, I'm sorry if I hurt you too much" I said to her as I thrusted slowly into her and took her virginity.

She let out a small cry and winced a bit.

"I'm so sorry Sheila" I said as I tried to pull out but she stopped me.

"No, I'll be fine, keep going" she said reassuringly.

I slowly thrusted into her at as slow a pace as possible until she got comfortable. Her tongue started to lull out of the side of her mouth as I pumped faster.

"That's it, faster!" she begged me as I could feel her body push against mine.

"Shiela, I love you!" I said as I picked up the speed and slammed into her.

She squealed as I grabbed her hips and thrusted with a new vigor. Her tongue hung out her mouth, anymore and she'd be drooling.

I slammed into her at a faster speed and her arms buckled, making her land face first into the couch with her ass in the air. I continued but at a faster speed as I slammed into her warm love tunnel. I could feel that I was close and that she was too as her walls started to contract around me.

"I can't hold it in any longer" I thought to myself.

I slammed once more that last time and got as far as I possibly could as I shot a loud of seed into her womb. She moaned and her orgasm hit her, making her walls contract even tighter around me and making me shoot more loads inside her.

She collapsed onto her stomach and I fell down beside her as we both tried to catch our breath.

"I love you" she said as she embraced me.

"I love you too" I told her as I hugged her back and we both slowly fell asleep in each others arms.

A couple months later•

(Shiela)

"Madison?!" I yelled to him.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" he told me as he sprinted into our bedroom.

"I think it's about to come out" I told him nervously.

I had gotten pregnant surprisingly after me and Madison had our "time" together and now the egg was finally going to come out. Ive never hurt so bad in my life, i had to have Madison hold my paw so I could squeeze it when it hurt too much. After an hour of pushing, the egg finally came out.

"Man that hurt" I told him as I sat cross-legged and put the egg in my lap.

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and sat next to me.

"So what will we name it if it's a boy or girl" he asked me.

"I don't know, I'll put some thought into it" I told him.

We laid down with the egg between us and cuddled.

"So apparently snow and Rex hit it up" he told me.

"Oh really? Interesting, how are Nick and Jake feeling about that" I asked him.

"I don't know. I do know that Snow is gonna have an egg soon" he told me.

"How long do you think it will be till our egg hatches" I asked him.

"a few days at least" he told me.

We cuddled some more and made sure we didn't harm the egg.

He was more watchful over the egg than I was, it was cute. He was usually calm, collective and carefree but he was more vigilant over the egg than I was. He put the egg in his lap and put a blanket over it to keep it warm.

"I've got work tomorrow. I need to go to bed early" he told me.

We had bought a heating pad to heat the egg when we didn't have it. The egg was surrounded by pillows so it wouldn't fall over and the heating pad under it.

(Madison) Me and Sheila curled up in bed next to each other. I would lay on my back and she would lay her head on my chest and sleep.

"I love you Madison" Sheila told me as she laid down on me.

I kissed her on her head and told her I loved her too. She fell asleep a little while later. I couldn't sleep because I was too worried about the egg.

"Calm down, nothing is going to happen to it. I can sense aura and it's aura is steady and natural" Sheila told me reassuringly.

She must of sensed my aura being uneasy and worried.

I took her words for it and tried to get myself to go to sleep but I couldn't. Sheila put her arm around my waist and I felt a lot better, her touch was very soothing. I fell asleep after a little while and drifted off into a dream. It consisted of me, Sheila and the egg. But the egg hatched and the little riolu came out. Nick, Jake, snow and flare were there also. Snow and flare were cuddling each other with a little baby growlithe in front of them.

I woke up to hear my favorite beautiful voice.

"Good morning" she told me.

"Good morning" I told her as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

I got up and got dressed for work. Jake had given me and Nick high up jobs in his company, we were his advisors.

"Bye, I'll be back later" I told Sheila as I kissed her on the cheek.

She whined for me to stay but I had to get to work. I walked out the door and got in my car.

(Sheila)

"Ugh I hate these parts of the day" I told myself as I closed the door our home.

I sighed as I returned to our bedroom. I picked up our egg and checked it's aura, still steady and natural. I was supposed to stay in bed because if the after effects of my pregnancy. I brought the egg with me as I laid down in bed. I rolled it up in a blanket and put it down beside me. I grabbed the remote for the tv and turned it on.

The same fighting show that I used to watch came on.

"Yay, Mommy's favorite show is on. I bet you'll like it when you watch it" I said to the egg, I didn't expect a response but the egg shook a little. I watched on curiously, I was wondering if it would hatch. It started to shake a little more and a side started to crack.

"Come on little one, you can do it" I told it.

Another side cracked off and a large portion of the top came off. I looked inside to see my little baby, its coat was a shiny golden.

"You're so beautiful" I told it as I cracked off the last bit and took it out the egg.

I lifted it high into the air and sniffed at its crouch region. It was a female, my daughter. I held her close to my body so she would be warm.

"Now what to name you?" I said to myself.

I looked into her eyes, she had a deep gray that looked a lot like purple. I looked up and thought for a while.

I looked back down at my daughter and thought. What about Sabrina? She looked up at me with her beautiful eyes and whined.

"So you like that name" I asked her.

She rubbed her head into my shoulder.

"Okay little Sabrina" I told her as I gave her a kiss.

She whined a bit and I held her in my arms.

After about an hour and a half she had fallen asleep.

"I'm so tired now" I said to myself quietly.

I walked into the kitchen and found a apple to eat and took a bite out of it.

"Man I don't know what it is with these things but they are so refreshing" I Said to myself as I took a second bite.

I walked back into the bedroom to see that Sabrina was still asleep. I sat beside her and continued to watch the show.

Back to Madison~

"So what do you guys think about this one" Jake asked us.

"It's a risky one. If we can pull it off, it will give us a lot back in return" nick told Jake.

"Madison, you seem to be off somewhere else mentally" Jake said to me.

"I'm just worried about Sheila" I told them.

They knew of our relationship and the egg so they knew that it was understandable.

"Dude she's a lucario, She can take care of herself" nick told me reassuringly as he patted me on the back.

"How's Snow and Rex" I asked Jake and Nick.

"I dropped snow off at jake's house so they could be together" nick told me.

"Look at the time guys, let's go get a bite to eat" Jake said to us.

It was 12 o'clock, lunch break. We would ride in Jake's jeep to the closest place to eat, usually a sandwhich shop. We went in got our food, sat down, and chatted.

"The government is digging us into a big shit heap guys. Sooner or later the Economy is going to collapse" Jake said to us.

I was too busy eating and worrying about Sheila to care. I was completely lost in thought. After we finished eating, we left and got into Jake's jeep. All of a sudden there was a loud yell and a gunshot heard from the same place we were at.

"Call the police" I said to nick who pulled out his phone and dialed in the numbers.

We sat there until some officers arrived and arrested the man inside.

"Wow, we were just in there, we could of ended up as hostages" Nick said.

The cops walked out with the man handcuffed and I noticed something. He had a small insignia on his shirt that I hadn't seen before ever. After that whole fiasco we decided that me, Jake and nick were too shaken up to think clearly. We returned home early.

Sheila  
>"Oh man he's gonna love this" I thought to myself as I hung the ribbons over the doorway.<p>

Little Sabrina was hanging out on the floor toying with a little pillow. I decided i'd surprise Madison when he got back from work. I finished preparations and sat on the couch and watched out the window. His car pulled up surprisingly early.

"Why is he home so early" I said to myself as I picked up little Sabrina in my arms and prepared to surprise him.

I walked in front of the door and waited. The door knob twisted and he walked in.

"SURPRISE" I yelled, Startling both Sabrina and him.

"Jesus Christ Sheila you could of gave me a heart attack" he told me.

His eyes wandered lower and he saw Sabrina for the first time. He dropped his keys, and everything in his hands as he started to shake.

"Who's that" he pointed at her, his voice quivering along with his entire body.

"This is our daughter, Sabrina" I told him happily.

He closed the door behind him and walked over to me. She looked up at him and smiled. He squatted down and I put her down so she could walk to him.

"Here sweetie" he said to her.

She looked at him curiously and walked over to him. He picked her up in his arms and hugged her. She rubbed her head against his chest and smiled. He smiled back at her and he hugged me with her in his other arm. Now we had a completely new life together.

~Weeks later.

"Hey mom" I said to my mother as I walked into my old household with Sabrina and Sheila.

"Hey sweetie!" she said as she hugged me and Sheila.

"How have you three been?" she asked me.

"Good, Sabrina here gets more playful everyday" I said and almost on cue, Sabrina whined for her mother to put her down.

"Haha, she's a lot like you, you were exactly the same" my mother said with a smile.

I had eventually told her of my relationship with Sheila and she wasn't too happy at first. But overtime she got used to it.

We spent the rest of the day playing around at her house and little Sabrina explored for a while.

"Madison I've got something to show you" my mother said as she motioned me to her bedroom.

I followed her in and she grabbed a small box from under her bed.

"I was waiting for the day that I could tell you about why you never met your father" she told me.

She pulled an old photograph out of the box and handed it to me, on it was her with me in her arms and a familiar pokemon next to her.

"So you're saying that my father was a Lucario?" I asked her in an astonished tone.

"Yep, he left because he thought that you should grow up living a normal life instead" she told me.

"Wow" I said to her.

"Do you know where he is today?" I asked her.

"No, I don't know" she said as she pulled out another thing from the box.

A megastone. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas chapter~**

"Hey, wake up!" I heard someone say.

I rolled over in my sleep and ignored it, I started to feel something pushing me lightly on my side, it was annoying enough to wake me up. I yawned and tiredly opened my eyes, it was just Sabrina, she watched me as if waiting for me.

"What is it sweetheart?" I asked her drowsily.

"It's Christmas, get up." She told me as she ran to the other side of the bed and woke up Sheila.

I threw my legs off the bed and slowly pushed myself up, I walked over to the other side of the bed and helped wake up Sheila.

"Get up, it's Christmas morning." I told her tiredly.

She merely just moaned and rolled over, I heard her mumble something and I leaned in to hear her.

"Oh yeah. That's the spot." She said in her sleep.

"Oh shit she's having one of those dreams." I said to myself, immediately shocking me awake, trying to wake her up quickly so Sabrina didn't hear anymore.

After a couple seconds of shaking and moving, she finally awoke and stood up and stretched, she smiled when she saw me.

"Good morning." She told me, something in her voice seemed like it was leaning towards something, more of a seductive tone.

"Sabrina is in the room." I whispered in her ear, she immediately woke up completely and made sure not to say anymore.

Sabrina quickly dashed out the room and into the living room, we both sighed deeply, hopefully she didn't hear her mother. We both walked into the living room and sat down on the couch while Sabrina eyed the present happily.

"Can I open it now?" She asked anxiously.

"Yes, you can open it." I told her as I watched her tear the box open.

She pulled out a necklace with a quite familiar stone on it.

"What's this?" She asked curiously.

"That is a megastone." Sheila told her, originally I would of given it to her but we decided Sabrina should have it for when she evolves.

"You wear it and when you make a bond with someone, you will be able to mega evolve into a mega lucario." I told her as she looked at the pretty jewel.

"Is there such a thing as a mega riolu?" She asked innocently, making Sheila and I laugh.

"Sorry sweetheart but no, there isn't. You have to evolve into a big, strong _and_ beautiful lucario like me." Sheila told her proudly as she lightly patted her head.

"You sure about that Sheila?" I asked her jokingly, she glared at me and Sabrina giggled a bit.

"Like your mother said, you need to evolve first to use, you also need a trainer or you could be like your mother and just live with a human that you meet." I told her.

"He has to be nice and special to you." Sheila told her.

I sat back down on the couch and put my arm around Sheila, I turned on the tv and we watched the Christmas shows that was always air on Christmas Day.

"I'm going to cook." I told shiela and Sabrina as I got up and walked into the kitchen.

Sabrina has been with us for about a year now, she fits right in, she's so innocent and lovable. She was a little bundle of joy, she didn't start talking till the middle of the year, she became quite talkative after that. Being that it was Christmas, I decided to cool Sabrina's favorite food, oran berry pancakes. I cooked and waited for it to be done as I watched the tv from the kitchen. Sabrina walked into the kitchen and tugged on my pants leg.

"What is it Sabrina?" I asked her.

"Is the food done? I'm hungry." She told me embarrassedly.

"It's almost done." I told her with a smile as I patted her head lightly.

She walked over to a stool and climbed on top of it, sitting on it and patiently waiting.

"It's done now." I told her as I handed her the plate and walked into the kitchen.

"Sabrina is eating?" Sheila asked me.

"Yeah." I told her.

"Where's my present?" Sheila asked as she rubbed my chest.

"Well, I could do _that_, or I could give you something else." I told her, catching on to what she wanted.

"I want _that_. I was dreaming about it, that means I'm going to go into my heat soon." She told me with a sly grin.

"You're quite insatiable even when you aren't going through it, we need to be careful now, unless you want another Sabrina to watch over." I told her.

"Condom?" She asked with a sigh, I nodded and she sighed again, she hated the thing.

"I don't like that thing, can't we just do it normally, you pull out last second and we'll finish it off." She told me sadly.

"You are so tight, I have a hard time pulling out." I told her.

"Or maybe your dick is too big." She added with a smile.

"Or maybe yo-" I tried to say before she put her paw over my mouth, Sabrina had just walked into the room.

"Thanks." I told her quietly.

"You owe me now." She said with a sly grin.

"If you get pregnant again it's your fault." I told her quietly.

"I wouldn't mind." She said happily as she laid down on my chest.

I just sighed and let her lay down on me, hopefully later tonight we don't create another Christmas present.


End file.
